


一段抹布

by Aria_cc



Series: 关于对动物学家的guilty pleasure [1]
Category: A Bear Named Winnie (2004), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Starter For 10
Genre: M/M, Other, 也许令人不适的虐待描写, 乱炖, 人外, 全是黑泥, 兽交, 我已经用中文打警告喽被雷到不负责哦, 抹布, 拉郎, 泥塑, 羞辱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc
Summary: 纽特在实习生的线索下去了国外的一个恶劣的动物贩卖基地，没想到自己被抹布了还被人外了。





	一段抹布

**Author's Note:**

> 只是为了自己爽的抹布，存个档才传上来。全篇都是抹布和人外，带一点点Theseus/Newt的情感线。配角全是拉郎，当原创角色看也不影响，反正都是OOC。主要是想搞动物学家的抹布和人外，加上一点点学妹Brian的抹布，Harry Colebourn完全是我给学妹的拉郎配角。接受不了请叉，谢谢。

Newt不是没有意识到异常的，他不是第一次出门的实习生，而是一名富有经验的动物学家。但他的实习生是。  
这不能怪Brian，Newt明白这点，他应该慎重一点的，他才是那个需要负责任的人，他不该带着他第一次出外勤的实习生到加德满都这个完全陌生的地方来解救被非法贩卖的动物，也不该让他俩都这么陷入险境，要知道他们的对手可是经验十足。  
所以就这样了，Newt最后的意识是看见自己的魔杖被折断，而再次醒来是因为凉水迎头浇下，他冻得一哆嗦，他勉强睁开眼睛，身体的凉意让他意识到自己正是赤裸的，而双手被束缚索反吊在房梁。  
他抬头看了一圈，房间里有至少七个成年男人，他因为不想惹怒他们而习惯性地垂眼，他已经看到了三个熟悉的面孔，那个身材壮硕留着胡子的西亚面孔是Abbas，瘦高的长着一副变态脸的白人是Jay，稍矮一些的是Karl，看起来比较好对付，但他却极其喜欢虐待动物。都是他五年前在土耳其曾经遇到过的动物走私犯，那次很成功，他把动物解救了出来，把他们三个和他们的老板送进了监狱。  
但也许并不成功，考虑到他现在的处境。  
特别是他瞥到角落里的人正是那位老板，Waddell Thompson。  
也许他的动作还是晚了些，他头还没来得及低下去，便被人狠狠扯住了头发迫使他抬头。  
“Newt Scamander，看清楚了吗？”Karl慢悠悠的靠近，语气和他的动作一样缓慢，“都是老朋友。”  
“摄魂怪看来又没做好自己的工作。”Newt说。  
啪。一个重重的巴掌落到他的左脸，脸上和被紧抓着的头皮都尖锐的疼。  
“注意礼貌，Scamander先生。”他伸手去摸Newt刚刚被他掌掴的那一半脸，皮肤在他粗糙的手指下发烫，他的拇指轻轻摩擦着他的眼眶。  
Scamander先生有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
Newt皱起眉，但没躲，“我的实习生在哪？”他说。  
“那个漂亮的小蠢货？”Karl挑起眉来，收回手，“多亏了他那么好骗，我才能等到你。”  
Newt不着痕迹地咽了口口水，“你们把他怎么样了？”  
“放心，他很好，我们和他无冤无仇不是么？你才是重点。”他似笑非笑地看着Newt，伸手示意了一下，站在他身后的Jay伸出魔杖投出了Brian的样子，他看起来在另一间地牢里，紧张又害怕，但他衣服还好好地穿着，也不像受到了任何伤害。  
这让Newt稍稍安心了些。  
“只要你乖乖听话，Scamander先生，他就会很好。”  
“你们想要我做什么？”Newt问。  
Karl露出一个诡异的笑，但他不笑也够诡异的了，“我们要你做什么，你就做什么。”  
Newt沉默了一会儿，看起来像是在思考，“你怎么保证？”他最终说。  
“没法保证，Newt，我没法保证。”他轻轻拍了拍Newt的脸，如歌般地说，“你只能相信。”  
Newt又不说话了，他垂下眼，不自觉地咬了咬下唇。  
“那我就当你是同意了。”他说着递过来一小瓶药水到Newt唇边，“喝掉这个。”  
后脑那只紧抓他头发的手又突然发力，尖锐的疼痛让他不得不抬起头来。  
“放心，你不会死的，只是助助兴。”Karl说着伸手硬捏开他的嘴，将那药水灌了进去。  
那药起效得很快，Newt没过多久就感觉到身体开始发烫，呼吸也有些费劲起来，有人伸手在他的裸体上来回抚摸，从腰窝到臀瓣，他竟是想扭动身体去迎合那手的动作。  
那手在他屁股上重重拍了一巴掌，“小骚货。”那人不屑地说。  
疼痛让Newt稍稍恢复了理智，是药水，一定是刚刚的药水。  
但他没能有太多思考的机会，一直坐在角落看戏的主使Waddell Thompson终于走过来，被吊起来的Newt这样只能看到他的腰部，然后他解开皮带，拉下西裤的拉链，一手捏开Newt的嘴，将半勃的阴茎送了进去。  
这让Newt发出一声被哽住的呜咽。  
“不许咬，不然就让你的实习生代替你。”他说。  
话是这么说，但是男人依然紧紧掐住Newt的下巴，不让他有咬合的机会。Newt试着放松喉咙不让自己呕出来，然后他抬起眼朝Waddell眨了眨，表示他的顺从。他看起来完全无害又易碎，也就是这副具有迷惑性的面孔让他们进了监狱。  
Waddell稍稍松了手上的力气，Newt听话地含着他的阴茎，没有咬也没有吐出来，于是他完全松了手而转为扯住他的头发，“舌头动一动，吸得卖力一点。”他说着，又故意往深处顶了顶，让年轻的动物学家发出艰难的哽咽，试探着用唇舌去讨好男人的性器。  
“你没做过？”Waddell的声音有些惊喜，手上的力气放轻了几分，他低头去看Newt的眼睛，“没关系，正好让我来教教你，舌头摊平，嘴巴吸紧点……”  
在阿兹卡班时他曾无数次幻想这场景，Newt Scamander，让他沦落至此的小婊子，他早该这么对他的，把他绑起来，让他对着自己发骚，让那双绿眼睛流下欲求不满的泪水，让他跪下求饶。如今不在英国本土，也没他那个好管闲事的奥罗哥哥为他撑腰，他大可对他多做一些想做的事。  
Newt的身体热得要命，刚刚被凉水浇过的皮肤起了一层薄汗，他遵照指示动作着，双腿不自觉地摩擦着自己，一道鞭声划过，大腿根部突然一阵剧痛，这让他不小心用牙齿刮到了男人的阴茎。  
Waddell迅速将勃起从他嘴里抽出来，反吊着他手臂的束缚索在瞬间拉得更紧，手臂要被折断的疼痛让Newt痛呼出声，Waddell抽出魔杖，束缚索在他的指挥下朝头顶拉得越来越紧，Newt听到了自己肩膀错位的声音，他疼得说不出话来。  
“求……求你。”Newt喘息着说。  
绳索停下了。  
男人用鞋尖踢了踢Newt因为药物作用而挺立起来的阴茎，惹来一声令人惊讶的呻吟，他的脸更红，咬紧下唇不再出声。  
Waddell用魔杖尖挑起他的脸，“松开。”他命令道。  
Newt抬眼看了看他，于是杖尖逼得更紧，像是想要戳进他的下颚。  
Newt垂下眼，松开了咬住下唇的牙齿。  
“疼痛让你有反应？”男人问话的时候语气像位问诊的医生。  
Newt摇摇头，“不是……”，又因为疼痛而念喏得模糊不清。  
“别老顾着自己爽，多想想别人，Scamander先生。”魔杖从Newt的下巴划到他的肩膀，杖尖抵住他肩膀脱臼的地方，“疼吗？”Waddell轻声问。  
Newt只是垂着头，他太疼了，药物作用放大了他的感官，他好疼，又急需着某种抚慰，他太难受了，连呼吸都成了一种负担。  
Waddell见他不说话，伸手把他的肩关节缓慢地往反方向扳扭，这让Newt发出惨叫。  
“疼……”Newt在他松力的间隙小声说。  
Waddell看起来满意了，带有疤痕的嘴角勾出一个浮浅的笑，“那就求我。”  
“……求你。”他的声音有些脱力。  
“求我把你的肩膀安回去。”  
“求你……唔……把我的肩膀安回来。”Newt疼得要死，他能感受到束缚索又在缓慢地使力。  
绳索松了不少，那杖尖在他的肩膀上点了一点，一个无声的治愈咒让他的肩膀归了位。  
“很高兴看到你学得这么快，Newt，你总是可以求我的。”他说着轻柔地摸了摸Newt的头顶，好像在鼓励一只小狗。  
他的手滑到Newt的脖颈，Newt的喉结在他手指下微微发抖，然后那手指到了动物学家带着伤痕的胸腹，他的肌肉颤抖着，身体却在迎合。  
Waddell明显发现了这一点，恶意地伸手抓了一把他挺立的阴茎，让Newt发出令人难堪的尖叫。  
“等不及了？”他戏谑地说，摸了一把前液然后把手指伸进Newt的后穴，Newt发出艰难的喘息，后穴却将两根手指夹得紧紧的。  
他嫌弃地啧了一声，抽出手指又拿出帕子擦干净，“看来你真是饥渴得不行，Artemis，”他轻轻地叫唤Newt的中间名，“处女生育神。”  
他把束缚索放了下来，让Newt能跪在地上，而不是只能一直掂着脚，使他好受了不少。  
“把你刚刚的工作做完。”他朝跪在地上完全脱力的青年说。  
Newt的手依然吊在身后，让他倾身十分困难，而紧张过度的腿早就失去了知觉，在男人恶意的退后下，他根本够不到那人的裆部。  
他听到有人发出嗤笑。  
于是他放弃了动作，歪着头看向那个走私犯，像没听懂人话的小动物。  
“我说过你可以求我。”Waddell引诱着。  
Newt眨眨眼，继续装傻。  
Waddell开始不耐烦了，他伸出魔杖将Brian的图像投在Newt眼前，那家伙现在正在打量着整间地牢，约莫是想找到能出去的方法，他大概还没发现自己正被监视，Newt想。  
“只要你听话，他就会很好，没人会去动他，我没骗你。”他看着Newt的注意力完全在影像上，又说，“你知道我没骗你，纯血种，幻象的把戏骗不了你，这就是他现在的样子，你不会想让他和你一样的。”  
Newt看了一眼他，他又继续说，“他那么无辜，一直想要找你，要不要把你这边也投射过去？让他好安心。”  
“不要。”Newt开口打断了他。  
“那就求我，这是你在这得到满足的方式。”  
Newt沉默了一会儿，最终开口，“求你。”  
“说‘求您让我为您服务，Thompson先生。’”  
“求您让我……为您服务，”Newt的声音带着喘息，药物催生的不正常情欲正在摧毁他的头脑，“求您……Thompson先生。”  
“乖孩子。”Waddell赞许地发出叹息，将阴茎凑近了Newt的唇，后者顺从地含了进去。  
“小心你的牙齿，Newt，别只顾着自己开心。”Waddell扯着他的头发，将性器顶得更深。  
毫无经验的Newt完全吞不下去，Waddell用力扯着他的头发迫使他抬起头，让他的喉咙成一条直线，然后用另一只手轻轻按摩着他的喉咙，“放松点，全部吞下去。”  
Newt因为窒息而眼睛发红，有生理性的泪水顺着脸流下去，这大大激起了男人的凌虐欲，他用力按住Newt的后脑，直到他整张脸都埋进男人的胯部。  
他在要射精前及时抽出，然后全部射在了Newt脸上。  
而Newt半眯着眼，白色的浊液挂在他的睫毛上。不知所措地，他喘着气，好像不知道发生了什么。  
“操！”那个强壮的西亚人Abbas骂道，“老子鸡巴都要冒烟了，老大！”  
Waddell发出一声笑，“先把他教好，就交给你们了，等待永远值得，Abbas.”  
他松了Newt的束缚索，现在的Newt就算没有束缚也完全动弹不得，只是失去支撑地倒在地上。然后他示意了什么，Newt没见过的那三个男人卸去了他身上的绳索，他的身体因为触摸而发烫，有人用轻侮的言语骂了他什么，他听不清了，他全身的关节都在痛，不正常的欲望又让他头脑发昏。  
有人硬掰开他的嘴，往里面套了一个环形口枷，使他的嘴只能张开着迎接异物入侵，又在口枷里塞了一个十多厘米的假阴茎，直直地戳进他的喉咙里去，他反射性的干呕，但被死死压住，最后用皮带在他的后脑锁住，固定在他脸上。  
“这婊子还真适合这副样子，这都他妈能吞下去。”那人不怀好意地说。  
“别玩了，之后有得你玩。”他身后另一人回道。  
Newt被拖到一个类似木马的装置上，坐垫上有着一根相当醒目的假阴茎，Newt被那个尺寸吓到了，忍不住挣扎，但在三个男人面前他微弱的挣扎根本算不得什么。  
“你个骚货装什么纯，都浪成这样了。”  
Newt不住地摇头，脚下连连后退，他真的被吓到了，他会被弄坏的。  
但那三人只是继续拖着他，他的挣扎根本没给他们带来什么阻力。  
Newt被他们丢到木马上，正压着他坐到那支假阴茎上，这回他是真的哭了，他拼命地扭动身体躲开，但那些人根本不为所动。  
“行了。”在一旁的Waddell突然出声，一支小小的软膏落到Newt身边的男人手里。“给他用这个，别这么快弄坏了。”  
“你也乖一点，我已经够好心了，”他转向Newt，“在这里会闹的孩子可没有糖吃，我希望你别误会。”  
接过那支软膏的男人挤了半管到手上，然后粗鲁地将三根手指伸进Newt的后穴，把软膏送进去，被两个口枷禁锢住的Newt连声音都发不出来。剩下的半管被草草涂在了那根假阴茎上，然后两个男人固定住Newt的身体，另一个人掰开他的腿，用力让他坐了下去。那根柱状物直接插入了Newt的最深处，他在口枷后发出一声很小的闷哼声。  
几乎是同时，他的手脚被束缚咒紧紧的绑缚在木马上，看起来就像是他自己主动抱着那装置。  
“好了，你慢慢享受，”Waddell说着，亲手给他戴上了一个密不透光的眼罩，“晚上会有人来照顾你。”  
Newt发不出声来，也动弹不得，精液还糊在他的脸上，眼睛部分还被扣上来的眼罩贴得紧紧的。他前后都被撑得太满了，这让他难受，又从某种程度上缓解了他的空虚。  
他听着地牢里人离开的声音，直到一片寂静。  
他后穴里的假阴茎忽然开始动作起来。

Newt再次醒来依旧是因为一桶冰水，刺冷从脊柱直冲大脑又很快转变成锐利的痛感，他的太阳穴随着脉搏的跳动突突地疼痛。  
他已经被从木马上放了下来，嘴里的口枷也已经被卸下，但他的下颚依然不受他控制地无法闭拢，嘴角还流着涎水，脱力的身体就算已经脱离了束缚也依旧无法动弹。  
他费力地睁开眼睛，突如其来的光亮使他不住流泪，他还没能反应过来，便被人拎起来扔在长凳上，后穴被人粗暴地侵入，囊袋打在他的臀部啪啪作响。没有太痛，木马上那根假阴茎已经完完全全把Newt操开了，他不晓得痛苦是什么时候带来了些微的快感，后穴从不停止动作的假阴茎加上药物的作用让他不知道高潮了多少次，直到他什么都射不出来，然后晕倒在上面。  
他不知道正在操他屁股的是谁，那人用力将他的臀瓣掰开，粗暴的动作完全将他当作一件物件似的使用。紧接着他被硬揪着头发强迫他抬起头，一根勃起的阴茎正送到他还不能完全合拢的唇边，“如果你咬了，我就让你喜欢的那些动物们来和你操，懂吗？”那人威胁地说，而Newt根本连抬眼看一眼他是谁的力气都没有，阴茎直直地顶进他嘴中，这回他没有再呕出来，那只被固定在他脸上的阴茎口枷让他懂得了如何打开他的喉咙。  
“别像个死尸一样，用嘴吸啊贱货！”操他嘴的那人斥骂着，他的背上猝不及防地挨了几鞭，那力道是纯粹的惩罚，那人在他差点咬住的时候伸手用力掐住了他的嘴，差点把他的下巴拧脱臼。  
“我就知道，你这坏心眼的小骚货。” Newt这时才有机会看清那人是之前给他灌药的Karl，他一边说着，一手拿着个环状口枷准备塞进Newt嘴里。Newt却在这时显示出了出人意料的柔软，他眼泪汪汪地看着施暴者，费力地摇头，哀求几乎要从他的眼里溢出来了。  
这给人带来了新奇感，对方的屈服使他得到了快感，意料中地，他没继续往Newt嘴里塞口枷的动作，而是回应了他的哀求。  
他捏着Newt的下巴，“那就拿出你的诚意来，做个乖乖的小婊子，嗯？”他手上存心使力，捏得Newt更疼。  
Newt没法说话和点头，于是温顺地眨了眨眼。  
阴茎被重新送进他嘴里，Newt听话地乖乖吮吸舔舐，整个头埋在男人的裆下，前面和后面都被填满的感觉缓解了他的燥热和空虚。  
Karl在一次深喉后发出叹息，他朝其他人吹了声口哨，“别看了，这婊子发情了，两个人可满足不了他。”  
“你的洞太少了，伸手帮帮他们。”Newt被操得昏头昏脑，听话地伸出手握住送过来的阴茎，卖力地为另外两个人手淫。  
Newt的嘴和屁股被人不断地使用着，一个人发泄过后紧接着又一个人插进来，而他丝毫没有再反抗，满溢的精液从他的嘴和后穴里流出来，手上和身上也全都是。  
他突然感到后穴的一阵疼痛，在一个人还没退出去之前又有人插了进来，两根阴茎正同时在他的后穴抽插，他因为这疼痛而流出泪来，却被他正在口交的男人狠狠地扇了一巴掌。  
“哭什么哭，有得鸡巴吃还不满意？”那人恶狠狠地说。  
他摇摇头，含糊地说不是，又伸出脖颈讨好地含住男人的阴茎，卖力地吸吮，直到发泄在他嘴里。  
Newt不知道自己被多少人操干过了，他们嫌他趴着吞不进去，又把他拖下长凳，扔在地板上，让他仰面朝天地被干，阴茎直戳到他的喉咙里，占不到位置的男人用鸡巴在他的身体上摩擦，然后让精液留在那里。  
直到那些人都累了，Newt全身湿滑又黏腻，还有一个人在操他的屁股，Newt在他身下发出绵软的呻吟，就像只发情的动物。  
没人再关注他们，那些人都暂时满足了，玩够了，等待最后这个人结束，Newt大概就能得到休息。  
Newt在那人即将到达高潮时用力夹了夹，那人发出一声闷吼，而他伸出手，抽出了那人口袋里的魔杖。  
就是这一次了，如果失败，他也没有体力再发起攻击。  
“统统石化。”他用杖尖轻轻点着男人的腰，无声地说。  
然后男人停止了动作，定在那个滑稽的姿势。Newt趁着暂时没有人发现异常，他强撑着站了起来，股间的白浊流到大腿上。  
Jay第一个发现不对，他迅速抽出魔杖，而Newt比他更快，“除你武器。”他刚抽出的魔杖瞬间就到了Newt手上。  
这时所有人都发现不对了，Newt施了个障碍咒，在这延缓的几秒钟内一滚身到了石台之后。房内还有七个人，他要用不属于自己的这根魔杖把他们全部制住，才有可能有那么一点点逃脱的机会。  
这并非不可能，他曾经亲历东线战场，他了解战争魔法，这些没有经历过专业训练的走私犯并不是那么可怕。但他现在的体力早就耗竭，他甚至不能保证自己下一秒还能站得起来，更别说那催情药物的作用了。  
但他只犹豫了不足一秒，然后他站起身，“飞沙走石！”蓝色的火光如同利剑一样射出，被击中的两个竟被狠狠地摔到身后的墙上动弹不得。  
随即Newt的盔甲咒就像本能一般地立起，挡住了其他人的攻击，他顺势往天花板一点，房梁因为“四分五裂”而塌落下来，正好砸在那三人的身上，Newt的魔咒比他们的动作更快，瞬间就因为昏迷咒而倒了下去。  
解决了六个。  
此时一道攻击从右后方直直射来，Newt闪了闪身体将将躲过，他的身体因为强撑而发着抖，他回头一看，那人也同样地害怕，竟没有继续攻击。  
“昏昏倒地。”他发抖的手并没有延误太多速度，战争时期的训练在此时体现了出来。  
在最后一人倒下时那股强撑的力量骤然松懈，Newt脚下几乎滑倒，但这还不是软弱的时候，他得走出门，找到Brain，然后带他一起走。  
当他刚刚打开铁门，向外踏出第一步时，一道昏迷咒迎面而来。“该死。”他想，然后失去了意识。  
他再次醒来是因为有马鞭狠狠地抽在他的屁股和背上，他睁开眼睛，意识到这是一个畜棚，地上铺着干草，有动物的气味。而自己被锁在一个特殊的铁畜栏上，他的四肢和脖颈都被锁上了铁环，他的脖子上的铁环正把他的头固定在横着的一根铁栏上，而他的上身被后方的两根铁栏上下锁死，双手被反铐在背后，让他只能前倾着身体，而他的脚踝处的铁环正连在一根横着的铁棍上，当他的双腿只能张得大开，一览无余。他只能这么弯下腰，撅着屁股，大开着双腿，一动也不能动。  
Waddell弯下腰以便看到Newt的脸，“这是你自找的，是你不守承诺在先，小Scamander先生。”他缓缓地说。  
他拍了拍手，很快传来一阵哭叫声，Newt认出是Brain的声音，他看着他的实习生被粗鲁地拖进来，然后被扔到前面的干草堆上。  
“不……不要……”Brain哭着，但又在看到Newt的样子时因为惊讶收了声，他的蓝眼睛里流露出恐惧，“学……学长……”他极小声地说，想要靠近又被扯回去。  
Newt只看了他一眼，随即又很快地偏头看向Waddell，那铁颈环让他的头根本无法移动，只能吃力地用眼睛向上瞥：“求你，别对他做什么……我……我代替他。”  
“你觉得我还会相信你？”Waddell扯住他的头发，恶狠狠地说，“你给我添了多少麻烦，嗯？七个人都打不过你，还把房子拆了，多有本事啊。”  
“对不起……唔……”Newt因为疼痛而断断续续，“我很抱歉……我求求你……不要……”  
“很抱歉？有多抱歉？”Waddell的马鞭狠狠地打在Newt的脊背上，那力道让他发出惨叫。  
“我非常非常抱歉……”Newt在鞭打的间隙中喊道，“啊……非常抱歉……”  
约莫是打累了，又或是觉得不够，Waddell停下来，朝扯住Brain的男人说：“开始吧。”  
那男人点了点头，和另一个人一起强行扒光了Brain的衣服，Brain哭着闹着，但他的挣扎根本没有起到一点作用，一只角驼兽带着笼子被运了进来，Newt能看出那角驼兽的状态不对，它应该……正在发情期，又或者是被强制发情了。  
“不要！”Newt在意识到他们要做什么时惊呼出声，“求求你！不要！会出事的！”  
“嘘——”Waddell朝他伸出一根手指竖在嘴边，“我说了，是你先违反承诺的，况且，也的确没有‘人’去碰他。”  
Newt看着那些人朝Brain的嘴里灌了一小瓶药剂，又在他屁股上涂了些东西，然后把他拖到笼子前，打算把他扔进去。  
“求你……我求求你不要……我……我可以代替他，都是我的错……”Newt几乎要尖叫了，不行，绝对不行，Brain根本没有面对过角驼兽。  
“看见大鸡巴就想吃？你倒是想得美。” Waddell发出一声嗤笑，“刚刚给他涂的是雌角驼兽的体液，药和你之前的一样，他会很享受的。你就在这儿看着吧，看看你们俩谁发浪发得比较厉害。”  
Brain被拖进笼子里，然后上了锁。他贴着铁笼，试图按照Newt以前教过他的去安抚角驼兽，但他还没来得及动作，便被那怪兽拖了过去，然后压在身下。  
角驼兽用一只前爪压住他，嗅了嗅，发现熟悉的气味后显得兴奋起来，后爪踏着地，直直地把阴茎插进了Brain的屁股里。  
这让Brain发出一声惨叫，可怪兽似乎红了眼，只是凭着本能用力朝里戳刺着，每一下都带出Brain的一声痛呼。  
Newt简直没有办法继续看下去了，这对那只角驼兽和Brain都是非常可怕的折磨，“求您停下来，Thompson先生，求求您……”Newt哭着说，这都是他的错，如果不是他，Brain原本可以避免这样的折磨的。  
Waddell却对Newt的吵闹厌烦了，他抓了一个环状口枷塞进Newt嘴里，在他后脑锁紧。“我只要你看，没叫你吵。”他厌烦地说。  
这让Newt只能大张着嘴，发出细微的哼声，口水顺着下巴流下来，而视线也被固定着只能看向那个残忍的画面。他被环形口枷撑开的嘴让灌药更加方便，Waddell又朝他嘴里灌了一剂药，“既然你这么喜欢乱动，那当个24小时不断发情的性交机器会更适合你，这药我可不随便给人用。”  
Brain的惨叫不停地传到Newt的耳中，而他被固定在那里，看着角驼兽强暴自己的实习生。他自己的后穴则因为药物的作用而空虚难耐，透明的粘液从他的后穴里分泌出来，流着水等人操。  
他想要被操。  
他看着Brain被强暴的场景想要被操。  
他太想要了，那药物比之前的还要厉害，不单单激发了他的情欲，让他头晕眼花，看不清也听不清，思维几乎停止了，他就像中了夺魂咒，只想要鸡巴操进来，操进他屁股里，操进他嘴里。  
他不自主地摇着屁股，很快就挨了一鞭子。  
“这就又发浪了？”他听见有人不怀好意地问，然后他的头发又被扯起来，逼他睁开眼看那笼子里的景象，此时Brain已经被角驼兽操得发不出声，那角驼兽的阴茎结正紧紧地卡在Brain的屁股里，把精液堵在他肚子里不让流出来。  
“你是不是也很想要？嗯？让大鸡巴插在你的屁股里，填满你？”  
Newt想要，他难受得就像千万只蚂蚁在他身上爬，但他无力地摇了摇头。  
“还不承认。”一道皮鞭抽在Newt屁股上，他发出一声近乎享受的呻吟。  
这引来一阵哂笑，“真看不出来这婊子折了七个兄弟，连Karl都被他弄了。”有人说。  
“他怀恨在心呢，我来替他报报仇。”  
阴茎粗暴地插进Newt的屁股里，然后是嘴。Newt摇晃着屁股，艰难又热切地隔着环状口枷吸吮嘴里的阴茎。  
而精疲力竭的Brain终于被拖出来，身体上带着伤痕，角驼兽的精液把他的肚子胀得鼓鼓的，正从他的后穴里不断地往外流，所幸那只角驼兽并非生性残暴，它只是被强制发情了，因此并没有危及他的生命。  
可他也只能这样，被扔在干草堆上，用铁链拴着，屁眼里流着动物的精液，看着自己一直崇拜的学长被当做泄欲机器。  
这一切都怪他是个好骗的傻瓜。

Newt被当作性爱机器固定起来，前后两个洞都不断地被使用着，他几乎除了在他身体里进出的阴茎再也感觉不到别的东西，他无法动作，无法反抗，只能承受着入侵，他的思维几乎停滞下来，他就只是一个容器，两个被人使用的洞而已，别无其他。  
而在药物的作用下，后穴的侵入让他体会到了一种痛苦的高潮，被迫口交成了另一种口唇抚慰。他放松喉咙努力吞得更深，口水顺着他的下巴滴得脏兮兮的，高高撅起的屁股更是带着主动求欢的意味。  
他很痛，过于粗暴的动作和打在身体上的皮鞭与巴掌让他发出艰难的痛呼，而被侵入的快感又提升了他忍受痛苦的能力，快感随着后穴的顶弄从脊柱爬上头顶，他无法思考，只想要更多，更多，更多……  
他的脸被人紧紧压在男人的囊袋上，过于深入的阴茎将他喉咙处的皮肤微微顶起，他喘不过气来，在即将窒息的时刻他想到的竟是他的兄长。  
“Theseus……如果施加这些的人是哥哥……如果是哥哥的话……”Newt头脑发晕地想，“如果是哥哥的话……就没关系了……我可以……我可以为他做这些……”  
Newt不知道过了多久，也许也没有多久，那些手和阴茎都从他身体离开，他的体力已经完全无法支撑他的精神，而情欲却像此时才刚刚登顶，他要晕过去了，只要闭上眼他就会失去意识，但他却感到前所未有的空虚，他想要那些人回来重新填满他，让他的嘴和屁股都被塞的满满的，同时塞两根都可以，他不会抱怨的。  
但他却连呻吟都无法发出来，依靠着铁栏上的锁定装置支撑他的身体。  
有人将一只类似动物的小角伸进他的口枷，Newt如条件反射般地伸出舌头卖力吸吮，哪怕他意识到了这不是阴茎，他看不清是什么，像是有人抱着一个小型带角的动物让他吸。  
“卖力点，婊子。”有人扯住他的头发一手拿那个小动物往他嘴里顶，那只小动物发出哀哀的叫声，“神角畜的角磨成粉能让人七天七夜不睡觉，可没有那么珍贵的东西来招待你，将就着用吧。”  
那只动物的角过了好一会儿才从他的嘴里被抽出，然后他被戴上眼罩，陷入一片黑暗之中。他精疲力竭却无法晕倒过去，失去视觉后的触觉不断放大，被强行催发的情欲让他如饥似渴，他渴望被人触碰，想要被填满，哪怕是一场鞭打，哪怕是被当作器物使用。  
但谁也没有来，他被扔在那里，满身都是男人的精液，没人再碰他，哪怕是一个清洁咒都不愿意施与，他们让他保持着这副被使用过的淫荡样子，强行撑开的嘴边还挂着残留的精液，一个人像只母兽一样继续发情。  
Newt不自主地想要夹起腿，以给自己翘起的阴茎一点慰藉，但他的腿被锁在铁栏的两端，无论他怎么努力都无法合拢，他只能摇晃着屁股，企图能得到任何一点摩擦。  
他太难受了，他从未有过如此汹涌而不受控制的情欲，他脑子里除了阴茎什么都想不了了，他的喉咙里由于渴求而发出动物发情一般的呻吟，但最后只换来落在屁股上的鞭打。  
而他因为这鞭打而射了出来。  
这意料之中的换来一顿羞辱，“这药也他妈太神了，简直是只母兽，那么多鸡巴还喂不饱他。”Newt听到了那些辱骂，但过于强大的欲望与视线的剥夺使他的羞耻心并未得到太多的唤起，反而渴望着那疼痛能再来一次，于是他撅高屁股，嘴里发出费力的呻吟。  
或许是知道了鞭打能给现在的Newt带来快感，没人再去鞭打他，他被架在那儿，两个洞流着口水和淫水，偶尔摇晃屁股，发出低低的呻吟。  
不知过了多久他听到Brain的挣扎声，这让他稍微恢复了意识，他发出模糊的声音，想要知道Brain身上发生了什么，但那声音很快走远，像是被带离了这个畜棚。  
Newt直到第二天晚上才被放下来，反铐在背后的手臂因为血液不流通而发紫，即使被放下来，他的眼罩及脖颈和四肢上的铁环却并没有取下来，他们把他的四肢和脖颈用短铁链连在一起，使他只能翘起屁股沉下腰，才能勉强做到艰难地爬行，连在项圈上的手没法碰到自己的阴茎，也没办法取下自己的眼罩。  
错误犯了一次已经足够，Newt不会再有逃跑的机会。  
他被拖行到一个角落，短铁链连着他的项圈被系在墙上，被吩咐着跪好等待。他听到那人脚步走远的声音，忍不住夹起腿摩擦阴部，他只要需要多一点点摩擦，多一点点，他就能到了，他太想要了。  
一道鞭打重重地落在他的腿间，令他发出尖叫。接着便是暴风骤雨般的鞭打，皮鞭落在他的脊背、胸腹、腰臀、大腿……他在一片黑暗中完全无处可逃，那力度和频率是非法的动物贩子驯服怪兽的手法，仅仅就只是对不驯服的惩罚，带来不了任何欢愉。Newt被打得在角落缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，眼泪从眼罩底下流出来，和任何一只驯化过程中的动物没什么两样。  
鞭打持续了好一会儿才停下，那人看着角落里肮脏发抖的Newt，身体遍布青紫和鞭痕，满身都是残留的精液，他可真狼狈，哪像能打过七个人的样子？他有些不明白那七个人是怎么折在这小荡货手里的。  
他用力拉着Newt的铁链把他扯出来，强扯着他的脖颈让他抬头，“没有主人允许不能自己碰自己，得到教训了吗？”他问。  
Newt朝声源的方向小心地点了点头。  
“很好，做只乖乖的小淫兽，这样就能得到奖励。”他扯着Newt朝一个方向爬了两步，然后将Newt的脑袋按进一个食盆里，Newt顺从地低头，但因为撑在嘴里的环形口枷没法进食。  
“把舌头伸出来舔，慢慢舔干净，不许剩下。”  
Newt试探地舔了一口，是甜牛奶。他有一整天水米未进，又一直在不停地发情、被使用，他的确需要补充食物，一碗甜牛奶现在于他面前就如同久旱逢甘霖。透过环形口枷舔食牛奶很艰难，舔一口又漏出去半口，口水和牛奶弄得满脸都是，但他依然在费力地舔食，他太需要水了。  
在他漫长的进食过程中有人给他上了药，那大概是白鲜之类的金贵药物，Newt能明显感觉到伤口的止痛与愈合，原来顺从真的可以为他带来奖赏。  
当他终于舔干净那碗牛奶，又反复地舔了舔碗底和碗壁，生怕因为剩下而遭到惩罚，确定没有剩余后他停下来安静地跪趴在那里，他被蒙蔽的双眼看不见是否有人监视着他，他不敢做别的动作。  
他跪在地上等待了一会儿，然后有人走过来，鼓励性地摸了摸他的头，“这次很乖，以后吃饭都只能这样，用你的舌头舔，不许用手，也不许浪费，明白吗？”  
Newt点点头。  
一瓶药剂又送到他嘴边，然后被直接倒了进去，Newt没有吞。  
“这就不乖了，嗯？”那人的语气里带着威胁，一道不太重的鞭打落在Newt臀部。  
这激起了Newt对于之前鞭打的恐惧，赶紧咽了下去。  
“算是还不错。”那人轻哼一声，扯着Newt的铁链将他牵回去，重新锁在墙角，双腿用分腿器固定了起来，让他大张着腿跪趴着，“以后你就是畜栏新的表演动物，淫兽自然是要24小时不断发情的，药效很快就会起，你先休息休息，1小时之后夜间秀就开始喽。”  
Newt听到越来越远的脚步声，那人真的把他一个人扔在这里了。那不正常的情欲又再次升起，几乎比上一次更加强烈，他无法再支撑身体而栽倒在地，连在项圈上的手碰不到自己的身体，双腿又被强制分开，他丝毫不能给自己一点抚慰，他本就不清醒的脑子更炸成了一团浆糊，他只想要一点点摩擦，一点点触碰，哪怕一点点都好。  
偷懒回来的饲养员见到的便是这样一幅场景，Newt用着极为淫荡的姿势趴在地上，脸贴着地，乳头磨蹭着干草堆，屁股高高撅起，企图使阴茎在干草上得到摩擦，被撑开的嘴正流着口水，发出类似母兽发情的声音。  
那药的确能让人完完全全变成淫兽，他这副样子绝无法再称之为人了，那饲养员想。但他不能让他这么上场，太失控了，演出可还分个序幕与高潮，于是他继续他之前的方法——胡萝卜加大棒，对的行为就奖励，错的行为就惩罚，驯化动物无非如此。于是他抽出马鞭，再次狠狠地抽在Newt身上，Newt发出极痛苦的呻吟，可这次他连缩都没法缩，就只能张开身体承受疼痛，直到他的欲望因为过度的疼痛而稍稍减退，那鞭打才停下来。  
Newt抽泣着，脸上满是眼泪、口水和精液的混合物，眼罩被洇湿了一次又一次，他看起来就是一只恶心的脏兮兮的小动物。  
他精疲力竭地趴在那，眼泪还在不停地流。饲养员用皮鞋踢了他两脚，他不动，只是发出低低的呜咽声。饲养员朝他施了个清洁咒，那些脏兮兮的体液消失得就像没存在过，白皙的皮肤上露出他本就有的星星点点的雀斑、老旧的伤痕，以及新增的鞭痕与青紫。  
他重新给Newt上了药，伤口很快长出新皮，Newt乖乖地趴在那儿，偶尔因为他的触摸而发出呻吟，却再也没有逾矩的举动。  
夜场秀即将开始，Newt的分腿器被取下来，重新换成将他四肢连起的铁链，然后被关进笼子里运往舞台。  
Newt戴着眼罩，趴在铁笼里静静待着，他还是很饥渴，但他不敢再做什么了，他听着来来回回的人声，并不知道自己的铁笼正被一块黑色的幕布遮盖着，他听见舞台的上传来主持人的声音：“谢谢各位光临，今天的表演可是独一无二，保管您会觉得物有所值！”话音刚落，两只被黑布盖住的铁笼被推上舞台，“这是我们的新货，人工淫兽，他可是能24小时不停发情，不用睡觉，也不用休息。”铁笼上黑布被揭开，被带着口枷眼罩，全身被铁链束缚的Newt在强光灯下展示在所有人面前，他跪趴的姿势使他的身体一览无余，嘴角的口水和流到大腿的透明粘液在灯光下反光，屁股下已经积起了一滩小小的水迹，引起观众们的惊叹和窃窃私语。  
Newt戴着眼罩，并不知道具体发生了什么，他的视线依然一片黑暗，但他能意识到他大概是被推上了舞台。这使他不安起来，他动了动，本能地想要遮盖住身体，但束缚他的铁链使他不能这么做，观众们看着他滑稽的动作而发出笑声。有人因为他的乱动而给了他一鞭子，不算太重，但足以起到警告的作用了，他发出一声闷哼，僵硬地停住了动作。  
“刚刚才驯化，或许还有点野性。”那主持人戏谑道，激起台下的笑声，“不过我们可以看看他有多淫荡。”  
于是那支刚刚用来抽打他的马鞭的鞭柄隔着铁笼插进他的后穴，他在意识到之后把屁股翘得高高的，迎接着鞭柄的入侵，他实在想要太久了，以至于他已经完全忘记了自己正在舞台上被所有人看。  
鞭柄在插入一节之后停住了，Newt摇晃着屁股，嘴里发出轻轻的呻吟来表达渴求。“想要的话就自己操自己，小淫兽。”主持人大声说。  
Newt闻言用手撑在地上，前后移动着屁股让鞭柄在自己后穴里进出，粘液滴滴答答地落在笼子里。  
台下的观众吹起口哨来，污言秽语不绝于耳，他就像听不见，只是在那里专心又渴求地操着自己。  
“别那么快满足这婊子！把他弄出来！”台下有观众大声喊道。  
“当然，当然，先生，这只是热热身。”主持人朝底下说道，鞭柄被从后穴抽出，Newt发出一声绝望的呻吟，随即被扯着铁链从笼子里爬出来，然后朝一个方向爬过去。  
Newt不知道那人要带他去哪里，他被戴着眼罩，只能跟随着牵扯他铁链的人，那人走得太快，他的行动又过于艰难，几乎是被拖到一旁，口水一路流了一地。  
他的后穴被塞进一只巨大的假阴茎，他跪在那里被贯穿着，双手又被反锁到了后面，脚踝也被固定在了地板上，那人拍了拍他的头暗示他等待，他不知道要等待什么，他想知道为什么那只假阴茎不操他。  
而此时舞台正中另一个铁笼的黑布也被掀开，Brian正趴在里面，他的束缚远没有Newt这样严密，脸上没有眼罩和口枷，四肢也没有被铁链锁住，仅仅只是在脖颈处带了一个项圈，有铁链系住他。  
但他看起来非常温顺，没有乱动，只是趴在那里夹着腿，试图得到一点慰藉，当然，他是绝不敢擅自触碰自己的。  
黑布的猛然揭开让他发出一声惊呼，他被吓得在笼子里缩成一团，他看起来完全被驯服了，丝毫不用再用心担忧他。  
“这只小母狗可就温顺得多了，满脑子都是吃鸡巴，除了拴住他不让他到处吸，别的根本不需要。”主持人介绍着，台下发出哄笑声，“放出来让我们见识见识。”台下有人起哄。  
他的饲养员打开笼门，Brain就迫不及待地爬了出来，然后他钻到男人脚下，伸出头打算用牙齿解开他裤裆的扣子。  
台下传来口哨与喝彩，而Brain却因为这动作挨了一巴掌，他缩回去，蓝眼睛里露出哀求：“求求你，先生，让我吃您的鸡巴……我最喜欢吃您的鸡巴……”他一边说着，一边摇晃着屁股，但那男人只是踹了他一脚，把他踹翻在地，“少他妈给我发骚。”他自己爬起来跪好，不敢再要求，只是楚楚可怜地看着男人。  
他同样被拖向Newt刚刚的那个方向，很明显他认出了Newt，理智仿佛突然一下回到他脑子里，“学长……不要……”他没能说完一句话，屁股上被狠狠踹了一脚，他因为恐惧而不敢再说话。  
而Newt也听到了Brain的声音，他所剩无几的思维被唤了起来，但他看不见，他感觉到另一个人被固定在他的身后，那个人是Brain，那就是Brain的呻吟声，然后屁股里那只大阴茎的另一头插进了Brain的屁股里，推拉之间又往Newt的身体里深入了几分，这让他发出一声痛苦的闷哼。  
现在他俩的屁股被一根双头的假阴茎连在一起，脚踝被固定在地板上，双手反扣在身后，只能屁股对着屁股，一点点动作都会拉动对方后穴里的假体，牵动着两人的欲望。  
“看看这两只准备好吃鸡吧的淫兽，一场激烈的比赛将要开始！”主持人的声音再次响起，Brain的脸上也被戴上眼罩和环形口枷，“比赛嘛，就是要同样的装扮才公平，现在买过参与券的观众们可以在我们工作人员的引导下排成两队，这两只淫兽将会来服务各位，二个小时内，谁吸出的鸡巴多，谁就能和今晚的压轴大戏兽交，而输家则会得到惩罚！”  
“你们两只淫兽听好了，”有人在他俩耳边小声说，“卖力点，输了的话对方可就要被兽奸了，你们都会努力赢得这个机会的，对吗？”这让他们两人都紧张起来，Brain不愿意再让学长因为他的过错而受罪，而Newt不能让Brain再次经历这个，他会受不了的。在这瞬间的思考中那人已经不耐烦，他想看到的是动物般的本能，不是思考，他要训练出来的是没有思维能力的淫兽。于是他用力扯了扯他们俩的头发，“回答我！”他们艰难地点了点头，嘴里发出口齿不清的声音。  
后穴里的阴茎动作起来，有人上来，将阴茎插进他们大张的嘴里，他们都数不清自己吸了多少鸡巴了，只是一直卖力地吸吮着，舔弄着，就像真正发情的母兽，却只为了保护对方不再受伤害。  
时间仿佛停止了，一个接着一个，一根阴茎拔出来很快就有另一根填满，他们就只是机械地吸吮舔弄，直到吞下男人的精液或是射在他们脸上身上，他们就像两台口交机器，只偶尔因为后穴的假阴茎顶到敏感处而耽误了吮吸，补救的方法只有更加卖力地服务，这样才有可能不让对方去承受兽奸。  
二个小时到了，主持人喊了停，Brain吸了18根，而Newt吸了23根。  
“那么，赢了的这只可以得到兽交的机会，让我们看看今天是什么。”  
他说着扯下一只大铁笼上的黑布，那是一只陆生巨妖，有着八条触手，而这只巨妖也明显被人为催情了，他的触手动着，滴落下白浊的黏液。  
几乎耗竭的Newt被解下来，除去了口枷眼罩和铁链，又被强制吸了神角畜的独角，以保证他不会再接下来的节目中昏迷过去。  
然后他被扔进陆生巨妖的笼子里，他本能地想要安抚这只怪兽，但他还没来得及站起来做任何动作，巨妖的触手就将他提了起来，他的四肢都被这只怪兽轻而易举地打开，湿冷的滑腻触手缠绕着他瘦削的身体，他的嘴和后穴都被触手侵犯着，竖立的阴茎被湿滑的触手包裹摩擦，触手在他的胸膛留下亮晶晶的黏液。  
Newt丝毫无法动作，只能任巨妖摆布，而那八只触手把他开发得彻彻底底，恨不得要钻进他身体的每一处，他陷在触手之间，发出情动的呻吟，他的眼睛发着幽暗的光，是的，就是这样，只有这样他才能感到满足，被完完全全地使用，填满，每一处都被侵犯的感觉才能满足他。伸进他喉咙和后穴的触手几乎在同一时间喷发出黏液，而Newt也因此得到了一次彻底的高潮，他浑身都瘫软下来，而那只发泄过的巨妖也如同感知到什么似的，轻轻地托着他，直到他恢复了一些才开始下一轮的侵犯。  
墨绿色的触手重新缠住他的身体，在他的胸腹和脸上轻轻滑动，更在他的后穴试探性地打转，巨怪没有表情，但它的动作是温柔的。  
“好孩子……”他轻轻地朝巨妖说，伸手摸着他胸前的触手，“你需要我，我也需要你……”  
那怪兽如同对言语作出了回应，触手收紧了对Newt肢体的缠绕，像一个湿冷的拥抱，Newt回应了它，他收紧手臂抱住它，巨妖因为他的回应而变得平静，它的触手轻轻抚摸着Newt的脸，同时又探入他的后穴，在里面轻轻地转动进退，让他发出粘腻的呻吟。  
Newt再一次被触手逼上高潮，他的阴茎被触手轻轻地包裹起来，那触手近乎讨好地套弄着他的阴茎和囊袋，在他发出尖叫时伸进他嘴里，而他顺从地吸吮了它，让那怪兽得到同样的回应。  
与此同时，Brain则被带上了舞台中间的高台，他站立着，手被悬吊在顶上，双腿被分腿器打开，把他的整个身体展现在所有人面前。  
“众所周知，失败者要得到惩罚，各位觉得要如何惩罚合适？”台下传来各种声音，大家满怀欲望地看着Brain的身体。  
“这样，我们来竞个价，出价高的就能用一件道具到他身上。”  
竞价很快，出价最高的五个人得到了安排惩罚的机会。  
第一件道具是魔法口钳，“他不是最喜欢吃鸡巴吗？直接安他脸上啊！”那人说。魔法口钳实际上是一个会动的阴茎口钳，戴上后会自动填满口腔，然后不停地抽插，只要不施咒立停，Brain的嘴就会一直被干。  
然后是乳夹，连在他的项圈上，只要他的头有任何动作，都会牵扯得他的乳头疼痛，更别说时不时还会放出微弱的电流。  
插在他后穴的阴茎也和口钳一样，巨大且自动工作，使他上下两个洞都不停地被干。而前面却被硬扣上了一个金属的阴茎笼，让他无法勃起，更无法射精，就只能被不停地干着，却没有任何发泄的机会。然后他的双眼被蒙蔽起来，让他在黑暗中被吊起来操，却永远得不到释放。  
Brain不晓得时间过了多久，自从陷入黑暗开始时间就不再正常地流动，他只能感觉到嘴巴和屁股在不停地被干，他难受，又疼，他不想要了，但是根本没法停止，那抽插的速度和节奏只是在不断地重复，阴茎却被禁锢着没办法勃起，乳头上的电流电得他腿都软了，全身的重量都靠在吊起来的双手上，他疼极了，他想要哭，又想大叫，可他的声音都被堵在口枷里，他什么都做不了。  
Brain没有坚持太久就晕了过去，没人给他吸神角畜，晕倒了就把他拖了下去。他太容易驯化了，又弱小，根本用不着剥夺他的睡眠、扰乱他的头脑，只要简单的驯兽手段就能让他自己乖乖听话。  
而和陆生水怪相奸过的Newt已经没有一点力气，肌肉和骨头根本不听他的使唤，意识却在神角畜的药效下依然清楚。  
夜间秀结束了，他被拖回畜栏扔在草堆上，Brain早就被扔在畜棚另一头的铁栏里，被短链拴着昏了过去。Newt四肢和脖颈上的铁链被重新系好，然后用短铁链拴在角落，没有再给他吸神角畜，但却又灌了一剂催情药。  
他的后穴因为催情药又开始流水，流得他整个下身都湿漉漉的，没人看管他，别人都去休息了，只是把他锁在这儿，他偷偷地夹腿，又在干草堆上费力地磨蹭自己，试图换取一点点快感，但经过这一晚的他一点力气都没有，更别说自己取乐了。临近天亮神角畜的药效才慢慢消退，Newt终于得到那少得可怜的休息时间，昏睡了过去。

Newt在中午被一记皮鞭抽醒。他都没来得及意识到发生什么，就被灌下了一剂新的催情剂，然后他被牵到空地，高压水枪的水柱直直地往他身上冲过来，带压力的水柱比鞭打还要疼。被铁链锁住的他没法躲避，只能让那水枪将他身上结块的精液和污垢冲洗干净，水停下后他依然他冷得发抖，他蜷缩起来，头发耷拉着往下滴着水珠。他很快又被拖回畜栏重新锁好，没再被绑到铁栏上，他们就只是把他扔在那里，然后把另一头的Brain拖出去清洁。  
催情药很快再次见效，Newt的脑子再次被情欲填满，那混乱的情欲似乎每一次都要比上一次来得更凶，他很快就什么都没法想，只是凭着本能在干草上磨蹭着自己，想要得到更多的接触。  
饲养员把清洁好的Brain牵了回来，然后同样扔在另一端的畜栏里，没有像Newt一样有那么多铁链束缚他的四肢，只是简单地关在里面，而Brain就听话地低着头，跪趴着，舔食碗里的牛奶。  
饲养员同样端着食盆到Newt的畜栏里，不出所料地看见他又在发情，他把食盆放到Newt面前，“过来吃掉，舔干净就能被操。”  
Newt很快爬过来，舔着食盆里的牛奶，屁股翘得高高的，饲养员往他屁股里插了个假阴茎作为奖励，他摸了摸Newt的头顶，“快点舔，舔干净就能操你了。”  
Newt很明显被鼓励了，他卖力地舔着，弄得满脸都是白色的液体，在舔完后热切地看向饲养员，等待着他的奖励。这把饲养员逗笑了，他用手指抹了一把Newt脸上的牛奶，然后伸到他嘴边，Newt乖顺又兴奋地把他的手舔干净，像在向主人邀功的小狗。  
“乖小狗。”他说道，然后向Newt屁股里的假阴茎施了个机械咒，那东西开始动作起来，一下一下地操着Newt的屁股。  
Newt随着阴茎的动作发出淫荡的呻吟，身上的铁链被他抖得哗哗作响。饲养员没再理他，转身去Brain的畜栏收食盆，饲养员低头拿食盆的时候才发现Brain满脸眼泪。  
“你哭什么？”他问，“你可比他过得好多了。”他指了指Newt的畜栏。  
Brain听到他说的话哭得更厉害了，发出抽抽搭搭的声音，“不要……不要这么对学长……”，他抽着鼻子，断断续续地说。  
饲养员嗤笑了一声，“是他自己发情发得厉害，要是不操他他更难受。”他懒得再和Brain废话，他牵起Brain的铁链，把他拖到朝外的那头，然后锁上。  
Brain还在哭，但他很快也不再这么轻松，来了好多人操他，就像他是个什么打发闲暇时间的娱乐项目，他们让他撅起屁股，操他的嘴和脸，然后还让他说那些令人羞耻的话，他害怕又被打所以都照做了，那些人就开始说他是只“小母狗”。  
Brain的屁股被操得好疼，嘴巴也都麻木了，这次他没有被灌催情药，没法得到那么多高潮，理智也回归到了他的脑子，他一点都不想要了，他不知道什么时候才能逃出去。他想到自己可能永远没办法离开这儿了，也许就会这样死掉，他又想到Newt学长，但他现在被锁起来的地方看不见他，学长怎么办，他们那样对他，学长会受不了的。这都是他害的，如果他没有那么好骗，如果不是他坚持带学长过来，他们就不会沦落到这么地步了，他太笨了。  
Brain想到这里又哭起来，又因为哭泣很快挨了鞭子，他不敢再哭，只吸了吸鼻子，眼睛红红的。  
而Newt也没有满足太久，屁股里的假阴茎很快被抽了出来，然后他就只是被扔在那里，流着水发情，没人再理他。  
他眼巴巴地看着进来的男人，但那些人没有一个到他的畜栏使用他，他们都到另一个畜栏里，排着队操另外一个人。  
Newt脑子里已经记不得那另一个人是谁了，他脑子一团浆糊无法思考，他饥渴得要死，不明白为什么别人都不来操他，他好需要鸡巴，他想要大鸡巴把他前后都填满，想要吃精液。他因为这疯狂的欲望而直勾勾地盯着另一个畜栏的男人流口水，每当有人经过他的畜栏，他都发出渴求的呻吟，爬向外面，锁住他的短铁链被扯得笔直，“求求您……求求您先生……让我吃您的鸡巴……我想要大鸡巴……”他一边向经过的男人喊着，一边摇晃着屁股，流着淫液。然而却没人愿意操他，看他的眼神里也充满着恶心。  
“我操怎么会有这种淫兽！”进来的男人朝着正在畜栏外抽烟的饲养员说，饲养员往里看了Newt一眼，“你要不要去操他，他吵一天了。”  
“我才不去，我他妈对兽交没兴趣。”那男人说。  
“那你去用那个小的吧，只是要排队。”  
Newt哭了，他流着泪，情欲几乎要将他烧坏，他太需要被填满了，他需要碰触，为什么没人愿意操他。他抽泣着，一边在干草上磨蹭自己，发出发情期动物淫荡的叫声。抽完烟的饲养员进来抽了他两鞭子，这让他终于得到一点抚慰。  
他爬到饲养员脚下，摇晃着屁股希望能得到更多的鞭打，而那人却只是给他上了个马嚼头，紧紧地勒住他的脸，“别再吵吵了，今天你已经爽过了，晚上之前不会有第二次。”Newt发出呜呜的叫声，男人踹了他一脚，没再理他。  
Newt只能趴在干草上，磨蹭着，发着颤，嘴里咬着嚼头发出发情期的呻吟，他现在就只是一只发情的母兽，甚至还不如母兽，因为没有任何人会满足他，没人给他配种，就只是把他像垃圾一样扔在角落，让他自生自灭。  
夜幕终于降临，而Newt的脑子也完全空了，他屁股里流出的水把他待的那一小块干草都洇湿，嘴里还依然流着口水发出意味不明的呻吟声，但比之前微弱了许多。  
终于有人再接触他，之前的饲养员取下他的嚼头，抱来神角畜给他吸了几口，保证他不因为过度发情而在舞台上昏倒，又给他喝了一支兽用的催情剂，然后关进笼子里，用铁链锁好。  
而被人操了一天的Brain也终于用上了今天的第一支催情剂作为他的秀前准备。

第二天的夜间秀来的人比第一天更多，几乎到了一票难求的地步。第一夜已经赚得盆满钵满，能参与的色情秀总是受人欢迎，更别说那场出了名的兽交表演了。  
Brain像一只小母狗一样被牵上台来，关在铁笼里的却成了正在发情的Newt，黑布被掀开的那一刻Brain被吓得睁大了眼，又因为乱动而在屁股上挨了巴掌。  
Newt的四肢依然被铁链锁着，颈上的铁环则被短链锁在了铁笼上，他神志不清地扭动着身体，淫水从大腿上一股股地往下流，他自己就是今天发情的动物。  
Brain看到Newt这副样子生气又难过，他又忍不住哭了，这换来背上的好几鞭。他被赶进笼子，主持人开始宣布今天的比赛规则：他们互相抚慰，谁先让对方射出来，谁就去兽交。  
“去服务你的学长，不然就让怪兽去满足他。”Brain被赶进笼子前主持人对他说。  
Newt被铁链锁着，无法靠近他，他的眼神迷蒙，看起来根本没认出Brain，但他的眼睛里带着完完全全的情欲和渴求，他歪着头看向Brain，就好像小动物在打量什么陌生的新事物。  
Brain慢慢靠近Newt，台下发出大声的起哄声，“快上啊，两只淫兽快点交配！”，Brain因此而感到难堪，而Newt丝毫没有反应，就那么看着他，发出模糊的呻吟。  
“学……学长……”他伸手碰了碰Newt，而Newt完全没有认出他来，只是迎合着他的碰触，Newt闭了闭眼睛，像是在消化这个接触，然后他睁开眼，眼神依旧迷蒙，“求求你……救救我……”Newt说，他是如此渴求，“我想要……求求你……”  
Brain愣住了，接着他爬过去，很轻地吻了吻Newt，一个试探性地吻，但Newt却衔住他的唇瓣，渴求地索取着更多，于是这个吻深入下去，Brain压抑着的欲望也被点燃，他在喝了那剂药之后就好想要，但那是Newt学长，他不能，他不能……  
但学长如此需要他，他也想要，为什么不可以就这样继续呢？他的脑子突然只剩下这一个念头。于是他伸手搂住Newt的上身，轻轻地抚摸着他的脊背，手指在触碰到鞭痕时Newt发出颤抖，但没有躲开。  
他们直到吻得两人都缺氧才分开，口水在他俩之间拉出一条银丝，他们四肢交缠，因为Newt身上的铁链而有些费劲，铁链勒到了Brain，但他不在意这个。Newt开始用自己的阴部磨蹭Brain的，他们挺立的阴茎挤在一起，就着滑腻的前液摩擦，Newt的屁股在Brain的大腿上蹭在蹭去，Brain就伸出手指插进Newt的后穴里，这让后者发出满足又大声的呻吟，Brain因此而觉得快乐，他也能帮学长做一些事情，他也能让学长快乐，这念头鼓励到了他，又用舌头去舔弄Newt的乳头，舔得Newt在他身上发抖，最终射到他胸腹上。  
射完后的Newt软成一滩倒在Brain怀里，扭着身体含住了Brain勃起的阴茎，本来就在高潮边缘的Brain根本受不了这种刺激，三两下就射在了Newt嘴里，而Newt把那些全都吞了下去。  
然后Brain被粗鲁地拖出铁笼，他输了比赛，所以他要去被动物操，他不知道今天会是什么动物，但他没有那么害怕，因为学长不会受伤了。  
是猫豹。他被扔进笼子才认出来，他在Newt的文稿里看见过，猫豹可以直立行走，跑得比箭还要快，他不知道他们是如何捕获到这样的动物。  
猫豹上前伸出前爪压住了他，他没有挣扎，生怕惹怒了它。它伸出带有倒刺的舌头舔了舔他的脊背，这让他感到背后的一阵刺痛，特别是有鞭伤的地方，就像被撕掉一层皮一样疼。他因此而流出眼泪，颤抖着往前爬，爬到笼边又被一鞭子赶进来。猫豹上前把他拖回去，用阴茎在他身上摩擦，弄得他一身都是猫豹的体液，直到他全身都沾满猫豹的味道，才被狠狠贯穿。  
而Newt并没有像Brain所想的那样可以休息，那个之前在畜棚固定他的铁架子被运到舞台上来，Newt又被当作性交机器固定起来给所有人使用，作为失败者的“加训”，操嘴巴只需要一个加隆，而操屁股则是二个。Newt的眼睛被蒙起来，而屁股和嘴又被不断的使用，他一天的渴求终于在夜晚得到满足，催情药的作用让他根本意识不到痛苦，只想要更多鸡巴把他填满，灌进更多的精液。  
Newt被操干到快要天亮，意犹未尽的人们才慢慢散去，他被从铁架上放下来，肚子里全都是精液，只要压一压他的小腹，屁股里就又流出更多。饲养员被恶心到了，又一夜没有休息，就直接把昏迷的他扔在畜棚的排水沟前，让他屁股里的东西不要流得到处都是，草草将他锁在铁栏上便离开了。

Newt白天被冷水泼醒，他愣愣地爬起来，就好像不知道发生了什么。他浑身脏兮兮的，干涸的精液在他身上结了块，屁股流出的精液半干地积在下身，饲养员给他施了个清洁咒，然后把他牵回畜栏给他喂食，他低下头温顺地舔食碗里的牛奶和小麦，好像已经习惯了这种生活。  
也许是他昨天的样子令人惊讶，他没再被灌下催情药，就只是被锁在角落。他安静地趴在那里，虽然欲望不像药物催发的那样几乎将人吞噬，却依然像是习惯一般地充斥在他身体里，他还是很想要，他在角落发出小小的哼唧声，轻微地扭动着身体，不敢再去恳求。  
就算他表现得不像昨天那样疯狂也依然没什么人来搭理他，更多的人是去另一个畜栏，只有不想排队的急性子才将就着来操他，而他就温顺地撅起屁股张开嘴，来方便别人的使用，好像这就是他存在的唯一原因。  
过度的温顺令人觉得无趣，很快Newt就又回到没人搭理的境地，但他也只是安安静静地趴在角落待着，无神的眼睛让人觉得他不像个活物。  
但夜间秀的门票却因他而卖得一票难求，他在晚上依旧被灌上了催情药拖到舞台上，他已经无法意识到别人在做什么了，他就只是接受，像一个物件一样接受别人对他做的任何事。  
他和Brain被四肢着地地固定在铁笼外面，笼子里被魔药折磨得红了眼的动物就隔着笼子操他们，而另一头他们还要不停地为买过票的观众口交。  
Newt身后的是一只巨大的弥诺陶洛斯，那巨牛明显因为过量的魔药而相当痛苦，它顶得Newt疼得快要晕过去，又因为神角畜的药效而无法如愿以偿，只能被强迫着为更多的人口交。  
Newt疼得要死，弥诺陶洛斯一下下的顶弄几乎要将他的内脏顶出来，他的头被死死地压在男人胯下，因为阴茎在喉咙里插得太深而缺氧。他要死了，他想，他很快就要死了，他在失去意识的边缘想到自己的兄长，在小时候，自己遇到任何麻烦哥哥总是会来帮他，他曾经不愿意承认这点，也会厌烦兄长的多管闲事，就好像他永远是个小孩子，闯祸了总要人帮他善后。但他此时却那么想念他，Theseus永远会接住他，告诉他没关系， “Theseus……哥哥……救救我……我好痛……”他神志不清地想着，他的请求却如同在这时被感应到，紧紧压住他后脑的手放开了他，令他窒息的阴茎也从他嘴里抽出来，他还没来得及吸足一口氧气，身后疯狂的顶弄又让他尖叫。

Theseus两天前就发现了他弟弟失踪的事。说来惭愧，他其实并不愿意承认自己在利用职权监视他的弟弟，但他就是没法放心。Newt单纯又心软，永远擅于把自己卷入到他根本无法应付的麻烦中去，而他甚至根本不用求助，因为自己就会主动去帮他解决，这大概就是Newt永远有恃无恐的原因。  
但这次Newt消失得如此彻底，就像突然蒸发，世界上任何一个角落都没有他出现的踪迹。  
这实在诡异，要么就是Newt故意躲着他，这点倒不用担心，让他担心的是，Newt是不是真的又卷入了他无法解决的麻烦，而这回他却找不到他了。  
这种一无所知的焦虑感没持续太久，一只雷鸟在一天后的夜晚落在他的房顶，在他不知所措时一只嗅嗅从雷鸟爪子下跑了出来，Theseus认出是Newt养的那只，出人意料的是它没去拿他的手表，而对动物一无所知如他也知道这小家伙非常着急，它看起来就像是……来求救的——尤其是那只雷鸟应激般的鸣叫。  
Theseus的心猛然一沉，他知道十有八九是Newt出了事，他连夜去了霍格沃兹，Dumbledore教授一直Newt青睐有加，或许他会愿意帮帮他。  
在教授的帮助下他成功读取了嗅嗅的记忆，这就是为什么他现在能在这里的原因。  
观众在傲罗进场时一哄而散，傲罗们迅速追击这群越狱的罪犯，场面一片混乱，而他却只看到这副场景——Newt全身赤裸地被绑在铁笼前，身上满是未知的体液和伤痕，而他身后的那只弥诺陶诺斯却明显发了疯，它用前肢固定住Newt的身体，疯狂地朝他体内顶弄。Theseus迅速飞出一道昏迷咒，而那怪物却仅仅只是发出一声吼叫，一边把Newt的身体抓得更紧，在他体内成了结，Newt的小腹被顶得微微凸起，他发出凄厉的叫声。  
于是一道粉碎咒就不受遏制地从Theseus的魔杖中飞出，那只弥诺陶诺斯的身体上如同被利刃划开了十几道口子，血液飞溅到Theseus脸上，终于向后倒在笼中。  
Newt无力地倒在地上，身上满是那只怪兽的鲜血，Theseus上前，而自己的弟弟正艰难地爬起来，伸手去解他的裤子。  
Theseus蹲下身体按住Newt的动作，不让他继续那荒唐事，这让Newt哭起来，他明明那么疼，却如同本能地哀求着：“求求您……先生……让我吃你的鸡巴……求求您了……”Theseus几欲红了眼，他施了一道反咒解开Newt身上的铁链，把他轻轻地扶进怀里，“嘿，嘿，Newt，看看我，我是Theseus，结束了……”Newt的眼神依旧迷蒙，他托住他的头，努力帮他聚焦视线，Newt好一会儿才将眼神聚焦在Theseus的脸上，他的眼里流出迷惑，“Theseus？哥哥？”Newt皱起眉，轻轻地问，他不确定眼前是不是真的。  
“是我，是我，没事了，没事了，”他因为Newt恢复的神志松了一口气，为Newt施了简单的清洁咒和治愈咒，他看着Newt遍布伤痕的身体，几乎要落下泪来，他应该站起身来，杀掉伤害弟弟的所有人，他能做到的，如果他现在动手。但他最终只是吸了口气，握着魔杖的右手握紧拳头又松开，然后脱下外套，把弟弟赤裸的身体包裹起来，他感觉到Newt的颤抖，轻声说：“没事了，小月亮，哥哥在这呢……”  
他抱起Newt，在离开前却被怀里的人扯住手臂，那力度没有平时的十分之一，但他感觉到了，他看向Newt，“我……我的实习生呢？”Newt轻轻地问。  
当时另一只铁笼里的飞马早就因为Harry Colebourn的一道昏迷咒而晕倒在铁笼里，Harry Colebourn——神奇动物控制司野兽部来的新人，很年轻但专业知识很强，有点像之前的Newt，能找到他们他帮了不少忙。Harry击昏了飞马，然后解开Brain，Brain看起来比Newt状态要好多了，他扑进Harry怀里大哭，完全不像第一次见面的样子。  
“他没事，已经有人在照顾他了。”Theseus对Newt轻轻说。  
Newt看起来安心了一点，他点了点头，又问：“还有我的箱子……那些孩子们……”  
他的弟弟永远把动物们放在首位，这让Theseus心里叹了口气，“交给我，我会帮你找到你的箱子和你的那些宝贝，别担心了，好吗？”  
Newt看上去并不放心，但还是点点头，Theseus拿了一支魔药递到Newt嘴边，到医院还有一段时间，他希望能让Newt好受一些，“把这个喝掉，然后睡一会儿，很快就到。”Newt却因为那个药剂瓶而显得很紧张，他本能般地后退，不受控制地发出颤抖。  
“怎么了？”Theseus皱了皱眉，但无意在这时寻根问底，“只是让你好受一些，不想的话也没关系，很快就到医院了，我们不走完整的入关程序，我先送你回去。”他安慰着Newt，试图让他一切安心，但Newt摇摇头，喝掉了他手上的药，然后把脸埋在他胸前，“不要医院。”他闷闷地说，又不再说话了。  
Theseus愣了愣，让自己忍住不去细想为什么，“那就不去，我们回家。”他摸了摸Newt的头，就像小时候那样，Newt没有躲开，但他的身体发出颤抖，Theseus抱紧了他。  
药剂中和了催情剂和神角畜的兴奋效用，也让Newt的身体不再那么痛，Newt觉得他的身体和脑子都好重，很快就在Theseus的怀抱里失去了意识。  
他们还有一条很长的路。


End file.
